The Journey of Lady Grimmiore and Sir Chronnos
by MarchDragIsMyGuiltyPleasure
Summary: Lady Grimmoire, known to those closest to her as Rose, is a powerful sorceress who is feared and admired by many. She and her brother, Dave, have embarked on a quest with their band of misfits to find the key to immortality so that she may save her dying mentor. But when a half-dwarf approaches them with the promise to give them what they desire, they never expected his methods...
1. Chapter 1

An icy breeze chills the night air as our party ventures outside of the forest's thick canopy. Already making his way to the decaying fortress nestled between the frozen mountains looming ahead is our guide, a half-dwarf my traveling companions call 'Aydunth'. He has only recently joined our party, blinding its members with tales of a decrepit castle that holds the key to immortality. I, though the most rational of the group, have also found myself enamored with his promises of eternal life.

Only recently had I been given the title of 'Lady Grimmoire', a gift only bestowed upon a young wizardess who had mastered all known runes. A great accomplishment that was soon overshadowed by my mentor's sudden illness. In vain I preformed every spell I knew, traced each rune I had mastered upon his skin in hopes of bringing him healing. For all my knowledge, I was of no assistance to my master's plight. In the end, the only thing I could give to him was the Sleep of Death, the most powerful spell I had learned that would preserve him for a full cycle of the moon while I searched for a cure to his ailment. In this state he would be perceived as dead, frozen in time with the assistance of my twin brother, Sir Chronnos.

He was not a gifted sorcerer, but he still possessed the ability to wield the magykks of his associated element, the passage of time. With this power he was a most skilled knight, destroying his enemies before he had even lifted a finger against them, and many feared him for it. For we were not ferocious as the were-children, or swift as the vampire, and not even as skilled with tools as the dwarfs and the elven. But we were rare and proficient with magic, able to cast simple spells and wield our elements before we had the strength to walk.

All of this ability had been bestowed upon us by our mother, a fair veela maiden who had taken a young prince as her mate. And though he did not desire her as she had wished, he truly loved her, and she loved him. This union begot us to them, and her race had given us both the fair hair and pale skin of the veela. This also gave us the powers of persuasion and seduction that all veela could use on those attracted to their sex, but that wasn't very detrimental to either of us. We were persuasive enough without magical assistance.

This reflection had caused my pace to slow, and my brother was at my side in an instant, his cape billowing out behind him, as a crimson wave. His gaze was quizzical, his eyes that shone the color of his cape were clouded with confusion.

"Are you alright, fair sister? Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere." He whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the moor we now traversed. My violet gaze met his, and I knew that he was worried I had suffered another troubling vision of what was to come. They often came at night, and I would be unable to speak except in tongues, which frightened him. But I was never fearful, for they gave me clairvoyance that I relied on to protect our party. I rested my hand on his shoulder, my palm chilled by the frigid metal. He must be cold, what with his armor collecting frost as it was.

"No, I was merely reminiscing…" I assure him. He relaxes, taking my hand and keeping pace with me. As we walk, my cloak billows behind me, a violet swathe of silk that makes a slight swooshing noise as it skims the ground. I notice that the moon is half-full, and I shiver despite the cloak's warmth. I only have another half of the moon's cycle before my teacher is lost to death. I hope that Aydunth will keep his word, even though I know from a previous vision that he has the means to bestow immortality upon us. But that does not mean that he will give us what he possesses.

This thought troubles me, so I occupy myself with observing our party in the pale moonlight. There are seven of us in all, myself and my brother included. Aydunth is up ahead, beckoning us forward with sharp, jerking motions that direct us toward the ruins. Following closely behind are the two elf brothers, Rowan and Thanos. Rowan is the elder of the two, with light blonde hair like honey that flows over his shoulders in braids. Thanos, the younger, wears his hair in braids as well, but his locks are the color of fire. He and Rowan are the same height and stature, a few inches taller than Sir Chronnos, who is in turn a little taller than I am.

Following close behind is Sir Chronnos' 'page', a young fae princess escaping from an arranged marriage. We found her hiding under our table at a local tavern, the Furthest Ring. Our eldest cousin, Roxanne, is the owner of the tavern. She is also part-veela, and has dominion over the element of void, or nothingness. Though I have always seen it as a very unfortunate element to use, she is able to remove the absence from existence, causing objects to form out of thin air. With this power, she is also able to cloak the tavern itself in obscurity, hiding herself and all of her patrons from danger and the occasional bounty hunter. So it was to our great surprise that we found a young fae heiress curled up under our table. How she was able to enter without Roxanne's knowledge is still perplexing.

She asked us to help her run away from her betrothed, a siren prince whom she did not have feelings for. I was skeptical, but I had a vision that showed me that she meant us no harm. So I implored my brother to disguise her as his page and take her with us on our quest. She was very grateful, and in turn told us her most guarded secret: her name, Feferi. It was such a rare honor to learn a fae's name, for speaking it would transport them to your side to protect you. Only my brother and I were told this secret, and we had vowed never to repeat it, so as to not put her in danger.

During our journey we learned that she was a water faery, a rare type that could dissolve into water and did not need air to breathe, like most. She also revealed that she did not want to marry the siren prince, Eridan was what she called him, because he was very violent, and looked down on creatures who did not call the water their home. So she left her forest and set out to find a husband so that she would no longer be bound to him.

Unfortunately for her, the elf twins knew of her search for a husband and were often vying for her affections, and mine as well, much to our chagrin. Though they were both handsome, we knew of the fickleness of elves and decided to remain eligible for the time being. Sometimes we wished that we had not agreed to allow them to travel with us, but their quick-thinking and deadly accuracy with a bow had saved our party more than once.

Our last party member walked between myself and Feferi, my pupil Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer. This budding sorcerer was a lizard that I had partly transformed into a young boy when I had first begun my training ten years ago, and according to my only being thirteen I had of course given him a silly name. Now he was ten, and I twenty-three. Since his transformation I had become very fond of him, and treated him as I would my own child. The transformation was very well-done, but he still had a tail, a slightly yellow complexion, and a tendency to blow bubbles when nervous. Any bystander would be perplexed to find that the smallest hooded figure had a steady stream of bubbles emanating from his hood as we neared the fortress. I noticed his anxiousness and released my brother's hand, quickening my pace so that I walked beside him. He turned to me, his dark eyes large and afraid.

"Milady Roselyn," he whispered, clutching his staff anxiously as another bubble escaped his lips. "I fear for our safety. How do we know that this dwarf is trustworthy?" I smile and wrap my arm around him, using my cloak as a blanket about him.

"I had a vision of what he promised us, would you like to see it?" I ask him, taking a wand from a pocket of my dress and meeting his gaze, expectant. He nods, and I trace a rune upon my forehead that resembles an open eye. When I finish, I turn to him and mark his forehead with the same rune. Replacing my wand in its pocket, I think back to my vision. Images and sounds bombard me as I recall every detail. When I finish, I open my eyes. The Viceroy's face has paled, and he grips my hand tightly.

"Are you troubled, Viceroy?" I ask, pulling him closer when I notice his shivering.

"How are you so certain of his innocence?" he whispers, his voice trembling slightly. I realize that he is afraid, very afraid. A wave of guilt passes over me, and I want to turn back and take him home, where he will be safe. But I know that no one will be there to protect him, and I will not risk losing him. He is too precious to me, and I know that I would rather die than know that I caused him harm. I pause in my walk and bend down so that I am at eye level with him.

"Is it not what he promised us? Immortality?" I soothe.

"Yes, Milady, but what a dangerous way to go about it!" He stammers, nervously blowing a bubble that floats past my ear. I envelop him in my arms and hum quietly to calm him. The party has stopped, and are watching me curiously. I can feel the Viceroy shaking in my arms, so I wait until he has regained his composure to let go. Before I stand, I kiss him lightly on the forehead. I look into his eyes, taking his hand.

"I will protect you. No matter what happens, do not be afraid. Stay beside me and Sir Chronnos if you can. Trust me, no harm will come to you." I say determinedly, raising myself up to my full height. I know that he is calm now, but I continue to hold his hand, trying to offer him comfort. I nod to Aydunth, who waits patiently ahead of our group, and the trek resumes.

We are at the drawbridge, I realize. I had not noticed how near we were to the fortress. Sir Chronnos approaches the bridge and, with the help of Thanos and Rowan, they lower the bridge over the moat. I can see that the bridge is very old and will not hold us, so I approach it cautiously, leading the Viceroy to the edge of it. Upon closer inspection I see that the boards are rotted in certain places along the bridge, and burrowing insects have taken their toll on the few places the rot has not reached. I turn to the Viceroy.

"This bridge seems to need a strength rune. Would you like to do the honors?" I ask, trying to take his mind off of what lies beyond it. Instantly his face brightens, and he nods excitedly. He releases my hand and begins to use the edge of his staff to draw it on the beams nearest to him. When he is finished, the rune appears to be a howling wolf with bars crossing above it.

"Well done." I praise him, turning to the rest of the group and beckoning them closer. He smiles at me, and takes my hand again as we step onto the bridge. Sir Chronnos is the first to step onto the bridge with us and the three of us turn to the rest of our party.

"Be wary!" my brother and I shout in unison. "For what you desire may not come in the form that you wished, and your reward may come with a price." After we finish speaking Aydunth steps onto the bridge and hurries to the door of the fortress. We turn toward the ruins once again, and when he opens the door with a loud groan, we follow him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes quickly fail me as the door is slammed shut behind us, the shadows swallowing up any signs of life. Wordlessly the Viceroy and I raise our weapons and mutter a few words. Suddenly the tips of my wands begin to glow, and the Viceroy's staff begins to emit the same bright light. The ethereal glow illuminates the whole room, and I am shocked by how well-furnished it is. If it were not for the age and disrepair of the furniture and the tapestries that decorate the room, it would be very beautiful.

The rugs underneath my feet are old as well, and the chandeliers above us are rusty and littered with cobwebs. Quietly the Viceroy and I examine the room, using our weapons to light the dusty candles that sit on the tables and the candelabras that are fastened to the walls. When the room is sufficiently illuminated, I dim my wands, and my pupil does the same.

That's when we notice the bundle suspended from the largest of the chandeliers, dangling over a strange pile of metal on the floor below. The Viceroy gasps, and I realize that the bundle is a woman, tied by her hands and feet with ropes that two dwarfs are holding tightly. The dwarfs stand on their side of the metal pile, and I see them slowly raising the ropes above their heads. The woman begins to struggle, and the slackened ropes cause her to drop onto the pile of metal. As her back touches it, she screams, a bloodcurdling sound that causes the fortress to shake.

The pile of metal begins to smoke, and I know that her flesh is burning from the contact with the metal, the silver. I let go of the Viceroy's hand, and I trace a rune in the air with my twin wands. When I finish it, I use my wands to push it towards the woman, and it traces itself onto her neck where it makes contact. Her body begins to rise, until it is hovering a few inches over the pile of silver. Her screams stop, replaced by a quiet whimpering that reminds me of a wounded dog.

She is without clothing, and the cuts along her back are large and still slightly smoldering. As her blood drips from the wounds, they burn on the silver below her, sending wisps of smoke around her pale body. For a moment I can do nothing but stare. She is very beautiful, with hair the color of midnight that rests at her neck like the collar of a cape. Her eyes remind me of fine jade, and I can see the confusion in them as she studies me.

But I have no chance to observe her any longer as I catch a glimpse of Aydunth, scowling at me. The anger in his face gives me back my voice, and I turn to him.

"Aydunth, I understand that this woman is dangerous, but I would advise that you do not allow your guards to harm her for sport, for if she escapes her bonds she will show no mercy to them." I say, not daring to put away my wands. I glance over my shoulder, and I see that the rest of my party have their weapons drawn as well, their eyes burning with fury. Even young Viceroy is glowering at the dwarf, his hand clutching his staff, almost as if he means to drub him over the head with it. My heart warms with pride, and I turn to face the dwarf again. He has not moved from his place beside the prisoner, but his face is twisted into a malicious grin.

"Yes Milady, but you forget that this creature is not a woman. Nay, she is a beast, a demon. A demon shall not be treated too kindly here. It seems that you forget that it is no longer your place to speak. This is my fortress, and my treatment of this prize is none of your concern." He hisses, his expression darkening as he brandishes his axe towards us. A growl reverberates about the room, and it is a moment before I realize that it is coming from the prisoner.

If I had doubted her beauty before, I would have most certainly thought her stunning now. Her eyes burn with hatred, and her fangs are bared as she struggles in her bonds. Her growls are that of a caged animal, and her skin takes on a white glow. Yet she is still graceful in the midst of her rage, and I can only liken her appearance to that of a wrathful angel, beautiful and terrible in equal measure.

"I am no one's prize!" she growls, turning and trying in vain to reach Aydunth. "And you forget that I have possessed this fortress since before you crawled from the filth of your cave, fool! I am the one who decides who will be treated kindly here, you foul maggot!" Her voice is as soft as silk, and those few words have left me longing to hear her speak once more.

"Methinks the lady doth roasted you, Aydunth." Viceroy chuckles, smiling at the woman. But I can see that Aydunth is not pleased with her outburst.

"How dare you raise your voice to me, wench!" he booms. In anger he tries to strike her face, and I can see the fear in his eyes as he realizes what he has done. Without hesitation, she sinks her teeth into his forearm. He screams once, only once, before she drains him of his blood and releases his corpse, spitting his own blood into his fearful, dead eyes. I notice distantly that her cuts along her back are fully healed, and almost unseen if not for the faint red scars that show her suffering.

"Even his blood was foul." She hisses, turning to the other two dwarfs. They are huddled in the farthest corner, clutching their swords and uttering prayers of deliverance. Their wishes go unanswered and they cry out in horror as she strains at her bonds, which tear the chandelier from the ceiling with a loud crack. Thanks to my levitation rune, she has no fear of being wounded by the silver below, and she steps gracefully over to the cowering dwarfs. With her fangs she rips the ropes into ribbons, and then flings the rest aside.

The dwarfs whimper as she lifts them both to their feet, each of her hands clutching at their collars. They are silent as she swiftly crushes their windpipes, drinking the blood from each in turn until they are both pale and still, their eyes glazed and their hearts no longer beating. Then she drops the carcasses and turns to our party, a smear of blood still staining her lips and her fangs dripping with the dark liquid.

I open my mouth to speak, but she is faster. Hastily wiping the blood from her mouth, she makes a slight curtsy and begins.

"Greetings. I am the Lady of Life in Death, the Mother of the Night, the One Who Gives to the Sun's Children. I am the Queen of the Vampires, but you may call me Kanaya. I thank you for easing my suffering, Milady…?" her speech ends on a question, and she looks to me, expectant. I remove my cloak and drape it over her shoulders, wordlessly clothing her in the smooth silk. I fasten the cloak about her throat, and give her a small smile.

"Hello. I am the Lady Grimmoire, the Wielder of Both Light and Dark, the One Who Speaks the Tongues of the Gods. I am pleased to meet you, Milady Kanaya. You may call me Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

Kanaya smiles gratefully at me, curtsying once more as I do the same. It is then that I remember that she requires clothing. I avert my eyes, suddenly afraid of embarrassing her. How shall I go about this? I wonder.

"Forgive me, Kanaya, but do you have any clothing? You must be cold." I whisper, not wanting to embarrass her. But her reaction catches me off guard, for her eyes become misty, and I wonder if she might cry. I place my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, though I still don't understand what has troubled her so.

"No, when Aydunth and his brothers captured me, they burned all of my clothes and destroyed most of my possessions." She whimpered, a single tear tracing a path down her cheek. "I have nothing." Her voice trembles slightly, and I wrap her in my arms. As I hold her and try to calm her, I notice that her skin is not as cold as I would have thought.

Then I remember that she had just recently fed on three full grown dwarfs. The blood of Aydunth and his brothers is coursing through her veins, and the whole event strikes me as poetic justice. She soon calms herself, and I release her from my grasp. Her eyes are slightly watery, but I can tell that she is no longer distraught. As I wonder what we could use to clothe her, I notice a spool of thread resting next to one of the candles, a small needle nestled into the threads. Was that there before? I try to remember, but quickly push the thought from my mind, deciding that it doesn't matter.

"I don't suppose that you can use a needle and thread?" I ask her, crossing over to the thread and bringing it to her. Her face brightens and she nods vigorously, offering me a small smile, barely exposing her fangs. I realize that this thread is the same color as my cloak, and I know what must be done. "You may make yourself some clothes out of my cloak if you wish. I will assist you with my magic as well, if you desire." Her eyes widen, and she looks at the cloak in astonishment, then back at me.

"But won't you be cold?" she queries, raising an eyebrow quizzically. I offer her a small smile. I hope that I can lie convincingly.

"Nothing that a simple spell won't cure, Milady." Her face breaks into a wide grin, and my heart feels warm in my chest. She takes the thread from my hands and grips it tightly.

"Thank you." She whispers, and it is then that I realize that I had not introduced the rest of my party. My face flushes with embarrassment when I turn to see the group's eyes on me, expectant.

"Kanaya, I don't believe that I have introduced you to my party." I stammer, ushering my brother closer. He has a mischievous grin on his face, and I know that he wants so desperately to laugh at me. I am grateful that he manages to not.

"This is my brother, Sir Chronnos, the Defender of the Changing Seasons, the One Who Weaves the Clockwork Tapestry. You may call him David." I say, smiling when my brother makes a face of revulsion. "Sister, you know I detest that name!" he exclaims, his cheeks turning crimson in the candlelight. He huffs at me and turns to Kanaya, bowing extravagantly and taking her hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly.

"Please, call me Dave." He requests, glaring good-naturedly at me. Kanaya laughs, but looks perplexedly at Dave.

"Forgive me for asking, but what is clockwork?" she asks, her smile unsure and curious.

"It is a creation that has yet to be, an item that can measure the passing of the day. It will be many years before its making will transpire, but I have seen both the future and the past, and know both." He says, telling his tale with sweeping hand motions and great excitement. I laugh and quickly shoo him away, beckoning Feferi to me. She approaches shyly, and I begin the introduction.

"This is Lady Undine, the Child of the Lily Pad, the One Who Bestows the Life-Giving Water. She is a fae, so I may not tell you her name, I am afraid." I turn to Feferi, who curtsies and scampers back to the group, smiling. Kanaya chuckles and turns back to me. The two elf brothers I introduce next.

"This is Sir Oakenshield and Sir Flamekeeper. They are the Twin Pillars of the North, the Ones Who Balance Timidity and Ferocity in Equal Scales. You may call them Rowan and Thanos." I tell her, and they exchange pleasantries before I send them away.

Lastly I beckon the Viceroy closer, and Kanaya smiles sweetly at him. He returns her smile, and I begin the introduction.

"Lastly, my pupil, Sir Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer. He is the Keeper of Light, the One Who Brings the Sun in His Hands. You may call him the Viceroy." I chuckle as he kisses her hand and bows to her before stepping back once more. I turn to Kanaya once again.

"Do you require my assistance in fashioning a dress, Milady? And may my party use your fortress as a temporary place to spend the night? We have traveled a great distance, and are very tired." I ask, hoping that she will allow me to assist her as well as let my party rest here.

"If you wish to help me, I will not refuse. As for the rest your group requires, I will allow you to use my home, though I'm afraid that it may not be very comfortable. Do what you will." She says, taking off my cloak and beginning to cut the silk with her fangs into dress shapes. I silently motion for the rest of the group to find rooms to rest in, while I stay with Kanaya in the main room.

Her handiwork has me spellbound. The whole sewing process confuses me, so I watch her slowly transform the cloak into a sleeveless dress with a sweeping train, complete with a capelet and small silken slippers. I wonder how she will use those, since the moor has many thorny plants, but my question dies on my lips as she cuts soles from a ripped rug and fastens them to the bottom of the slippers. I am surprised by the beauty of the dress and her resourcefulness.

The dress, though definitely not of the current fashion, is very beautiful, and I almost wish that she had fabric left over to sew one for me as well. But I am satisfied when she begins to spin about in her new clothing, smiling as she tests out her new creation.

"You are very talented with fabric." I whisper in awe, mesmerized by the beauty and flawlessness of the seams. Kanaya smiles at me, and stops her spinning in favor of adjusting her capelet.

"I have been a vampire for six sweeps, so I had to learn to pass the time doing something." Kanaya says, smoothing the hem of her dress and turning to me. She laughs when she sees my confused expression.

"Forgive me, a sweep is what a vampire uses to measure time, since we live for such a long time. A sweep is roughly equivalent to one hundred years." She chuckles, resuming her twirling about the room. I'm glad she can't see my jaw drop.

She's SIX HUNDRED YEARS OLD?! I knew that vampires stopped aging when they were turned, but it still has never ceased to amaze me how young they appeared, despite the centuries they had lived after death. I must have gasped, because she turns to me again, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Surprised?" she asks, a faint smile creeping onto her face.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I should have guessed." I whisper, embarrassed. "But that means you must have been my age when you were turned. Tell me, how does one become immortal, as you are?" She frowns at me, and I know that she is suspicious of my intentions.

"Why?" she demands, any trace of cordiality gone, replaced by distrust as swiftly as a bird takes wing. I regret asking, but I know that my teacher will perish if I do not ask. I take a deep breath and look her in the eye.

"Because," I say, turning away from her. "My mentor is dying."


	4. Chapter 4

Kanaya's face softens, and she steps closer, all signs of aggression gone. I can tell that she is still skeptical, but she is trying to comfort me with her sympathy, and I am grateful for her kindness. But her pained expression is of no help to me and my tutor's declining health. I must beg her for the gift of immortality, it might be my teacher's only chance. I turn to her once more.

"Please come with me to Skaian at once, for he is near death, and I know there is nothing else that can save him." I whisper, my breath barely fluttering the ends of my pale hair.

I look at her, my eyes beginning to water, and soon spilling over onto my face. She looks distraught at my tears, and tries to use her thumb to wipe them away before they roll down my cheeks. I want to shrink from her touch. But my body resists, holding me in my place as her hand gently caresses my cheekbones, wiping away the traces of my pain as well as my tears. I close my eyes, forgetting my worries with each swipe of her hand on my cold face.

But the comfort does not last, for she pulls her hand away far sooner than I had hoped. I open my eyes, and I see that once again, she is as beautiful as an angel in the candlelight. But while she seemed beautiful in her anger, now words fail me as I see her offer me a smile of pure benevolence. My heart almost stops when she smiles, and I know that even the Madonna would not compare to her in my eyes. She is an angel in her own right, and it burns me that Aydunth would dare to harm her for sport, though she is far more dangerous than any maiden of a tenth of her beauty. I almost don't hear her, as I am too lost in my admiration.

"If you so request, I will come with you and bestow your mentor with the gift. But I survive on blood alone, and so I must request that one of your party members might be my vessel for the journey ahead. I will be sure to keep them fit and healthy, and I will even go so far as to provide food for them. But I must have blood, or I will be of no use to you." She says, her gaze flicking down to my neck for a moment, and I know that she wants me to be her vessel for the journey back across the moors.

But I falter. After all, I have never seen firsthand the effects of being a vampire's fount of life, and I am concerned that it might have an adverse effect on me.

Almost as if reading my thoughts, she hastily stammers, "There is no known effects of being a vessel, except for the expected lightheadedness a few minutes after feeding. Only if you drink from me will you suffer… Strange effects."

I can sense her uneasiness, as if she is afraid that she has frightened me. But I know that if I refuse, she may not come to Skaian with me. It is too risky for me to deny her. I take a deep breath, gathering my courage.

"I accept your terms. But tell me, how many times does a vampire have to feed?" I ask warily, unsure if I truly want to know. She smiles, and I wonder if I imagine that her skin seems to glow a tad at my acceptance of her wishes.

"Only once a day, if I only take enough for daily feedings. You will only experience a little dizziness, and if you require it, I will carry you if need be." She answers, her smile brightening. "I have had a full meal for the day on those vile vermin who tortured me for their enjoyment. I will not need your offering until this time tomorrow." She says, hissing when she mentions Aydunth and his brothers. I try to remember what the time is, and I consider stepping outside the fortress.

"It is almost dawn, if you were curious." She whispers, as she leads me away from the sitting room we were occupying and to another room with a small bed and more candelabras on the walls. I realize that this is her room, and I feel uncomfortable with intruding in her private quarters. I look at her uncertainly, and she smiles graciously at me.

"This is my quarters. You may sleep here, if you would like. I'm sure that your companions have already commandeered my guest rooms, and I am content with sleeping in the entrance room." She assures me and I feel imposing for taking her chambers, forcing her to sleep in the foyer. I turn and take her hand as she turns to go.

"No, I don't want to impose on you. I will see if my comrades have room for me, and if not I will sleep in the entrance room." I say in a commanding tone. I don't want to order her about in her own home, but I would not be able to sleep for the guilt that would haunt me. It is best if she sleeps here so we both can rest.

She turns to me, her expression quizzical. Still, she seems tired herself, and I am glad when she nods, turning to her bed and beginning to prepare for sleep. I notice that she removes her dress, and I quickly exit the room, wanting to give her some privacy.

At first I am uncertain as to where my party is, but when I catch the sound of faint snoring, I begin to set off in the direction of the noise. The snoring sounds strange to me, almost like a faint wail intertwined with the rumbling of sleeping men. But I quickly dismiss it, glad to be nearing my brother so that I may tell him of the arrangement I have made with Kanaya. I pinpoint the door from which the sound emanates and throw it open, sending a loud creak through the corridor and the room I have opened.

It is only when a high pitched scream assaults my ears that I realize that none of my traveling companions snore. I begin to step back when another wails brings me to my knees. I can only whimper as the sound sends my mind into a turmoil, shattering my thoughts and sending a searing pain through my skull like a blade through bone.

I notice faintly that a hooded creature has emerged from the shadows, and I only have the sense to register the figure's glowing red eyes before the screeching causes me to lose consciousness.


End file.
